


An Unexpected Reflection

by Blackstackk



Series: Kalluzeb Bingo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blackstackk writes, Its a monologue really, M/M, Post-Canon, Thranto, Thrawn is the only one who actually speaks, Thrawn's podcast, everything else is background, from a certain point of view, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstackk/pseuds/Blackstackk
Summary: Thrawn recounts his memories of Alexsandr Kallus and Gararzeb Orrellios during the beginnings of their time together while he was still around.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Kalluzeb Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	An Unexpected Reflection

The air was gross and muggy, just humid all around. There were two makeshift shelters, various survival tools around the camp and a fire pit in the middle. Inside one of the shelters, noises of someone waking up for the day can be heard. Inside, the chiss, Thrawn, has begun his morning routine. He had pulled out what looks like a holo recorder, and he takes a deep breath before turning it on.  
“Session one-hundred and seventy-three. I bring you an interesting topic today. Bridger has told me a lot about them. During our time together in this, forgotten corner of the galaxy that he has lost us in.  
He has told me a great deal of his friends that he left behind on Lothal.  
Lothal.  
“That fateful day feels as if it was a lifetime ago. Neither Bridger nor I have any idea how much time has passed. Only that he’s had time to grow his hair and beard out, and I’ve had time for my hair. It reminds me of my time during exile. When the Empire, when Commander Vanto first found me. Those days were long ago.  
Now, I have this forsaken planet in whatever corner of the galaxy with Bridger. I must listen to him tell stories of his endeavors as a rebel, and I will not lie. They’re interesting to say the least. However one that tends to grab my attention the most is his observations about his friends, the traitorous Agent Kallus and the Lasat, Garazeb Orrelios.  
“He tells me that they began courting once Kallus defected to the rebellion. How they had begun having apparent feelings for one another before that. But Kallus defecting sealed the deal for the two of them. And, I must say looking back I can see what he means. The brief, but obvious looks of longing when they would cross paths during a rebel insurgency. How the two of them were not fighting one another to the full extent of their abilities anymore. They were going rather, easy on one another. Well, not easy but as I stated it was not their fullest potential. “And, when I ran into them after he had defected it was even worse. The two of them were always attached at the hip, but moved and attacked as one. They seemed as if they were within one another’s minds. It was really beautiful. To see two individuals moving together like that. It tended to remind me a lot of how I and Commander Vanto moved. He and I were almost synced up as well.  
“I will not lie. I am disappointed in myself that I hadn’t put two and two together sooner. One as adept at reading and observing people as I should’ve known. However, it was a surprising pairing for me. For Kallus to have once had a hand in the destruction of the Lasat, and had then begun to court and be with one. It makes me question how they are as a dynamic now. How is rebellion life treating them? Bridger and I haven’t heard much in the terms of the war. I say heard, we know nothing. He says through his Jedi devilry he can feel that the balance has shifted again, but I don’t believe it. There’s no way an insignificant rebel insurgency beat a galactic superpower that is The Empire.  
“However, Bridger did manage to take down my fleet. It seems anything is possible. Even a former imperial security bureau agent in love with a Lasat, the very species said agent attempted to help eradicate. I will say that the two of them seem good for one another. It appears as though they could help one another see things clearly. Orrelios was adamantly against the Empire since the beginning, and Kallus all for us up until a certain point. I believe they will be good for one another. While I would rather not admit such, I must. “For I see a lot of Eli and myself in them. While Eli and I will most likely never have the sense of safety and possible domesticity they have, I must say I am happy for them. While I do feel envy within myself at every possible moment because I wanted that with Eli, I feel envy because I know they deserve it. They deserve a simple life of domesticity, after everything those two have had to endure. There are very few people in this galaxy I have respect for. Those of the ghost crew are among them. While I harbor a bit more anger towards Bridger because he put us in this situation, he has my respects as well.  
“There are few things in this galaxy as pure as newborn stars, fresh fallen snow, a child seeing its home world for the first time. However while they may not have started off in the purest of encounters, their feelings are just that. Alexsandr Kallus and Garazeb Orrelios have some of the purest love I have ever been told of. I wish them the best, for I know they deserve it.  
“For my final thoughts, I say this. It was an unlikely pairing that not even the force itself could have predicted, as Bridger so eloquently put it. It makes me think of what I could have had with Eli, and makes me more determined to get off this forsaken planet. I will wish them nothing but happiness and the best in whatever the future has to offer them.  
This is Mitth'raw'nurudo, signing off of session one-hundred and seventy-three.”  
With that, he saved the footage and turned off the recorder. He stood, taking a look at his surroundings for a moment before his eyes closed. Images of Eli, and his home flashed through his mind. Then, an image of Alexsandr and Garazeb. They were fuzzy, out of focus, but he knew what they were.  
Thrawn made his way out of the hut, the thought of today's chores and jobs having run through his head, those images still in the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kalluzeb Bingo prompt was: “FACPOV”  
> I once again would like to give a big thank you to those who helped beta this piece and gave me all the amazing feedback. Your help was greatly apprecited.
> 
> Stay safe and stay healthy in this whack time,  
> Blackstackk


End file.
